


Not in Roscoe!

by Iost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Donovan is less of an ass, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Instead of blood it's cum, Kind of mentioned car sex, M/M, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Pet Names, Riding, Scott's gonna smell cum instead of blood, Self-Conscious Stiles, Smut, Stiles doesn't want cum in his jeep, Tags Are Hard, They fuck in the school, Top Donovan, What Was I Thinking?, no one dies, this is longer than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Stiles killing Donovan in the school, they do something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in Roscoe!

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No WiFi  
> I just really really ship this, sorry

They were at the school. Stiles running away from Donovan, who happened to be a Wendigo. Stiles' day was just getting better, and better.

The boy ran into the library, trying to find a place to hide. He decided to go into a corner, and hide behind one of the book shelves. He just got there, when Donovan came bounding in.

He hears something vibrating. A phone. His phone. That was not with him. Shit.

"Oh, it's Malia. Should I text her back?" Donovan mockingly asked, putting Stiles' phone in his jacket pocket.

Stiles bit his lip, he wondered why Malia was calling him. He didn't have a chance to ask, at the moment though. Fucking supernatural creatures.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles." Donovan tuts, looking around for the Stilinski boy. He knew where Stiles was, he could smell him.

The anxiety, the fear. It smelt delicious. But, a little cat and mouse game could entertain him... for now.

Donovan then goes into this rant, about their fathers. Stiles ignores most of it. He only tunes in to hear how Stilinski's are, 'little bitches'.

He rolls his eyes. This guy is a total drama queen. Stiles' thoughts vanish, when he sees Donovan walking up the library stairs.

He walks towards another book shelf, quietly. Now was his chance to leave. To escape. Stiles didn't get a chance to move, before he was getting pulled through the book shelf.

The wrench flies out of his hand. Stiles mentality curses, while trying to get away from Donovan. How the hell did he get there? Fucking stupid supernatural creatures, and their fucking supernatural abilities.

Stiles really hates his life.

"Come on, Stiles. Don't be like that." Donovan says, trying to pin the pale boy down. Fuck, Stiles just smelt so good.

Stiles kicked Donovan off of him, and tried to run, but Donovan quickly tackled him down.

Stiles squirmed on his stomach. He didn't want to die, especially if Donovan is his killer.

"Don't worry Stiles, I'm not going to kill you..." Donovan trails off, to push on Stiles back, warning him that moving was not a good idea. "I'm just going to hurt you, really really bad." He finishes.

Donovan stares at Stiles' neck. He wants. He wants to eat Stiles, it's hurting him physically, to not just, bite him. He decides to just nip, at the back of Stiles' neck. He feels Stiles tense.

Stiles swallows, trying to figure out a plan. He can't exactly hit Donovan. The guy could rip his spine out, at any moment. Then, it hits him.

"W-wait Donovan. Wait." Stiles swallows again. He can feel Donovan's eyes, follow the movement. Huh, this might be easy.

"What Stiles? Gonna tell me, it doesn't have to be this way? That someone, your father... Scott, will find you? And save you? S'hard to say this but that won't hap-"

Stiles cuts him off by wiggling. He feels hands push into him more, maybe that wasn't a good idea.

"I... I want you to... to fuck me." Stiles stuttered, he was suddenly hit with embarrassment, and even more anxiety.

Donovan loosened his grip a little. Stiles wanted him to what?

"You want me to... fuck you?" Donovan repeated slowly. This innocent, lanky, ADHD boy, wanted a dick in his ass? No fucking way.

Stiles nodded slowly. The plan was to just get Donovan off of him, and strike. But now that he thinks about it, he does want Donovan to fuck him. Dammit, why does he always have to like the crazy ones?

Donovan smirked, and leaned over Stiles. He nuzzles into the crook, of Stiles' neck. He nips at Stiles' ear, and smirks as Stiles' jerks, wanting more.

Donovan sits up. And turns Stiles onto his back. He runs his hands over Stiles' torso, and lifts the boys shirt up a little, to show his belly button, and happy trail.

Stiles whines, high in his throat. He just wants Donovan to touch him, not tease him.

"Shh, sweetheart. I've got you, I've got you." Donovan mutters. Neither of them know where the pet name came from, but they both know they liked it.

Donovan lifts the sheriff's sons shirt, a little more. He licks his lips, eyes coming into the sight, of pale smooth skin.

Stiles bites his bottom lip, and curls into himself. He was suddenly, very self-conscious about his body. And Donovan staring at him like that, made it flare up more.

Donovan's eyes narrowed, as Stiles covered his body. What was the boy doing? What was his boy doing? He snarled, and Stiles flinched.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What's wrong honey?" Donovan asked. He really didn't mean to scare the kid. He usually wouldn't care. But Stiles, looking vulnerable and weak, makes Donovan want to go insane.

Stiles doesn't answer him though, which makes Donovan worried. Then it hits him. Stiles is self-conscious.

Instead of talking, Donovan decides to kiss Stiles' body, until Stiles knows that his body is perfect.

Donovan moves Stiles' arms, and pins them above the boys head. He attacks Stiles' torso with small kisses, rough kisses, harsh kisses, loving kisses. Just kisses.

Donovan kisses Stiles' right nipple, and Stiles jerks up into him. Donovan smirks.

"You like that?" He asks, not really expecting an answer. He dives back down, and attacks Stiles' right nipple again. He bites and sucks the pale boys nipple, while listening to Stiles moan and scream his name.

Donovan goes, and does the same to the left one. Stiles is withering, trying to touch him. But Donovan won't let him. Not yet.

Donovan stops abusing the boys nipples, and looks at the boys face. Stiles has a blissed out look on his face, as if he's already came. But Donovan knows he hasn't, not until he feels a dick in his ass.

"Please, Donovan, please." Stiles begs, he just wants more. He wants to feel Donovan, inside of him. He just wants to get fucked.

"Mmm, the way you say my name, makes me wanna do so many things to you. But not yet. I'm just gonna fuck you today."

Donovan then takes off Stiles' shoes, and rips Stiles' pants and boxers off, exposing Stiles' beautiful cock and ass.

"Hey, I get naked, you get naked. That's how this works." Stiles snarks, trying to get Donovan's belt off.

Donovan laughs, and helps Stiles get his belt off. Stiles undoes his pants and rips them down, along with his boxers, taking his shoes of along the way.

"Shirt." Stiles mutters, and Donovan obeys, taking his shirt off. He let's Stiles' hands, and eyes roam his body.

He pushes the younger boy down, so he's on his back, and Donovan is hovering over him once again.

"Suck my fingers, honey." Donovan whispers, and rubs his fingers on Stiles' lips.

Stiles instantly takes Donovan's fingers, into his mouth. He's surprised, but thankful, that Donovan is using something as lube.

Donovan pulls his fingers out, and Stiles pouts. He likes sucking on Donovan's fingers, especially when Donovan groans when Stiles' hot, wet mouth is wrapped around something of his.

Stiles clenches, as he feels Donovan's fingers teasing his hole. He soon relaxes, knowing the spit would soon dry, in the cold air.

Donovan slips one finger in, and pushes it in and out. He soon puts a second finger in, and scissors them. Stiles' whole body twitches, as Donovan hits his prostate, over, and over, and over.

Donovan listens to Stiles' moans, like music to his ears. They're the most beautiful things, Donovan has ever heard.

"More, please Donovan! Please more! Ngf, Donovan! Ah, ah, ah..." Stiles moaned. Donovan added a third finger quickly, barely letting Stiles adjust to the fullness, before he was pumping in and out.

Donovan kissed Stiles' hip, and pulled his fingers out. Stiles whined, high pitched and needy. He wants to be filled up. No, he needs to be filled up.

"I'm gonna fill you up, real good. Make you feel me, for days. You're gonna have bruises, when I'm done with you." Donovan muttered, spitting on his hand, and rubbing it on his dick.

Stiles feels Donovan line up against him, and he forces himself not to tense. Donovan pushes in, and Stiles blacks out for a second.

Donovan hits Stiles' prostate with his third thrust, he tries to aim there again, and he guesses he hit it, because Stiles is moaning so loud, that Donovan thinks the whole world heard him.

Donovan hits Stiles' prostate again, and again, and again. And Stiles can't see, it feels so good, to good.

"Donovan! Do-Donovan, fuck! Ooh, ooh, ah! Donovan, stop! Stop Donovan." Stiles begs, he wants to do something.

"What is it?" Donovan asks, but doesn't stop thrusting into Stiles' hot, tight heat.

"I wannAH! I wanna r-ride you!" Stiles rushes the words out, Donovan's thrusting slows.

Stiles doesn't wait for a reply. He pushes at Donovan's chest, until the slightly older man goes to sit back. Stiles sits in Donovan's lap, he wiggles a little, which makes both men's eyes roll to the back of their heads.

Donovan feels his head touch something, he turns his head to see a construction ladder. He turns back Stiles, with half lidded eyes, and leans his head back against the ladder. Time to enjoy the show.

Stiles moves his hips slowly at first, still getting used to the feeling of this.

He starts to ride Donovan faster, when the slow movements become to little.

Stiles ducks his head down, and starts sucking on Donovan's neck. He pulls off of Donovan's neck. He frowns in disappointment, as he watches the hickeys fade from Donovan's neck.

Soon enough, Stiles is bouncing up and down onto Donovan's dick. Donovan trying not to groan, but failing miserably.

"God Stiles, when did you learn to, fuck, do that?" Donovan asks, not expecting an answer.

Stiles starts to slow, and Donovan takes the chance, to start pounding into the Stilinski again.

Donovan grips Stiles' hips, hard enough that they both know it'll leave bruises. And to be honest, just the thought of bruises on his hips, makes Stiles want to cum.

"Shit, Donovan. P-please, I'm gonna cum." Stiles groans, wrapping his arms around Donovan's neck, and places his head on Donovan's shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah Stiles. Look at me, wanna see you cum. Come on, cum for me Stiles." Donovan grunts, grabbing Stiles' chin, and moving it, so they're looking at each other.

Stiles let's out a broken moan, and cums. It's probably the hardest he's ever came, in his life.

Because he doesn't remember, Donovan thrusting into him a few more times, and cumming inside of him.

He does come back to it, when he feels the guy pull out of him.

"Fuck Stiles, you look amazing when you cum." Donovan smirks, and Stiles blushes.

"We should probably leave." Stiles says, after a few minutes. God, they had sex. In the school library. Who the fuck even does that?

After Donovan gives him a confused, puppy dog look. Stiles decides to explain.

"We're in the high school library, dude."

Donovan blinks, and then mutters an, "oh shit" and grabs his clothes. Stiles does the same.

They both dress in silence, other than Donovan slapping Stiles' ass a few times. And Stiles leaving little kisses, on Donovan's lips.

Stiles leads Donovan out of the school, and back into the school parking lot.

"I'll give you a ride-" Stiles gets cut off, by Donovan getting thrown into a fit of giggles.

"B-but you ju-just gave me a ride." Donovan gets out, Stiles punches him, and pushes him into the passenger side of his jeep.

"Shut the fuck up. Where do you wanna go?" Donovan smirks, and looks Stiles up and down.

"Wanna break into a store, and fuck in it?" Donovan asks, and Stiles chokes on his spit.

"Fuck yeah!" He yells, and jumps into the drivers seat.

The two leave the school, with two things on their mind. What store should they break into? And how will they not get caught, by the sheriff?

It is kind of hard to think, with Donovan's hand running up and down his thigh though.

"You might as well fuck me in here, if you keep touching me like that." Stiles snarks at him.

Donovan let's out a breathless laugh, and tries to get Stiles to pull over. Car sex, he's never had that before.

"Wait, I wasn't serious!" Stiles shouts and keeps driving, he'd be up for car sex. Any sex really. But not in his jeep.

"No, not in Roscoe!"

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, what do ya think? Is Donovan's last name Donati though? Sorry for any spelling errors :/ omg guys this is loooooooong


End file.
